


Zpět ve Stříbře

by kingkoblih



Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, idiot elves, zaklínač
Genre: M/M, Marigold zachraňuje situaci protože může a nikdo mu v tom nezabrání, elfové jsou slované jak poleno, hodně podivnejch věcí co se dějou jen uprostřed jeskyní, hody, implikovaný sex, kde je klepna?, kroje, krásní kluci, krásní vlci, lidové písně, oprava: t e p l é lidové písně, silný Marigold, tato povídka si říká o dva stroužky česneku takže použijeme šestnáct
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Sedmička je magické a šťastné číslo, proto můžete počítat s magickým a šťastným příběhem!(doufám, že to čtete mým hlasem a chápete tu ironii)Sedmé pokráčko a epické počteníčko vaší nejoblíbenější neexistující homoerotické ságy: "Vyměním barda" - > "Dva od Mědína" -> "Kdo posílá káně" -> "Do jednoho pytle" -> "Zelený statek"Dostanou se naši hrdinové zpátky do Stříbra? Jsou připraveni na tak šílenou věc, jako jsou krojované hody? Kdo umře tentokrát? A budete mi věřit, když řeknu, že každý?Neumím rozdělovat věci na kapitoly a měl jsem spoustu nápadů, rýmu a teplotu. Takže se s tim prostě budete muset poprat, tak jako Marigold s nadržeností.Tak enjoy a nebrečte!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Marigold, Radbod/Náclav, Radbod/Ruslav
Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Zpět ve Stříbře

„Jen nechápu, jak se v takovou chvíli můžete radovat.“

„Geralte…“

„Jak vás vůbec může napadnout něco v takovou dobu slavit?!“

„No tak…

„Víš vůbec, jak to musí vypadat? Jako kdyby vztahy mezi elfy a lidmi neskřípaly i bez takovéhle provokace!“

„Geralte, mohl bys prosím na chvíli…“

„Ne, nemohl!“ osopil se Geralt. „Jel jsem sem takovou dálku, jen abych se dozvěděl, že ani ty mému řemeslu vlastně vůbec nerozumíš!“

Dobročka pevně semkla rty. Hleděla mu do očí, příkře, tiše, soustředěně, přesně vypočítávala, jaká odpověď zaklínače uspokojí, a jaká ho naopak nejvíce rozezlí.

„Nejsem nájemný vrah. A nejsem ani diplomat.“

„To já samozřejmě vím,“ kývla Dobročka hlavou. Stála s rukama založenýma na prsou a opírala se ramenem o knihovnu.

„Pak nechápu, proč jsi mě sem volala.“

„Nemohla jsem vědět, že ta horda gigaškorpionů vyplení Vuoren Varjo dřív, než stihneš přijet,“ odpověděla elfí válečnice chladně. Geralt na ni vrhl pohled, který říkal _Opravdu? Jsi si vážně tak jistá?_

„Ale vědělas, kdo je tam poslal,“ zavrčel.

„To jsem věděla.“

„A přesto…“

„Ano, a přesto jsem tě zavolala. Podívej, Geralte, teď není vhodná doba, abychom rozprávěli o svých politických afiliacích. Vím, že vy zaklínači se neradi přikláníte k jakékoliv straně. A tebe znám moc dobře na to, abych od tebe čekala, že se budeš zajímat o nějaké naše politické čachry.“

„Na to ho nemusíš znát, není tak těžké to poznat na první pohled,“ zachechtal se Marigold, který seděl v křesle, četl knihu a hleděl si svého. Geralt ani Dobročka si ho nevšímali.

„Je to mocná panovnice. A troufám si říct, že zrovna ty víš líp než kdokoliv, co všechno dokáže mocný panovník spáchat, když mu začne harašit na cimbuří.“

„Hmm…“

„Vleta ovládá Moc, o jaké se ti ani nesnilo, Geralte. Nedokážeš si představit, co všechno jsme u Vuoren Varjo viděli. Jaká síla se v ní celá staletí hromadila.“

Geralt konečně zbystřil. Zorničky se mu stáhly, pozorně naslouchal, přemýšlel.

„Nechci, abys nás jí zbavil,“ řekla nakonec Dobročka. „Nechceme tě jako nájemného vraha na nějakou ztřeštěnou elfí holku. Potřebujeme, abys nám pomohl zbavit se všeho, co na nás ta nána sešle.“

„Pokud je tak silná, jak říkáš, stejně se tu dřív nebo později objeví monstra, která jsem ani já nikdy neviděl.“

„Ale i tak nás na ně bude o jednoho víc.“

„Nejsem tvůj voják,“ odfrkl si Geralt a vykročil ke dveřím. Dobročka jej však pevně chytila za loket. Zadívala se mu chladně do očí.

„Chci jen, abys ty mrchy zdržel na tak dlouho, dokud jí neuseknu tu její pomatenou palici.“

Geralt chvíli mlčel. Dobročce se neříkalo ne snadno. V jejích očích bylo odhodlání lvice a stisk na jeho paži mu dokazoval, že každé slovo myslí smrtelně vážně.

„Dobrá,“ zabručel nakonec. „Ale jestli tady chcípnu, přísahám, že tě Marigold uškrtí.“

„Co prosím?“ zpozorněl zmatený bard.

Dobroččina ústa se roztáhla v nepatrný úsměv. Lehce kývla. Pustila zaklínače a sáhla na stoleček, který stál u dveří. Sebrala z něj květovanou čelenku, ze které vlály dlouhé pentle, a posadila si ji na hlavu. Ladila tmavomodrou barvou k vestičce a sukni pod kolena, pod kterou měla nespočet spodniček. Marigold jej už při příchodu upozornil, že jde o elfský kroj.

„Když tedy dovolíš, já jdu slavit. Přidejte se k nám, až se ti podaří vytáhnout hlavu ze svého vlastního kodexem zaslepeného zadku,“ sdělila klidně a opustila pokoj.

Marigold si začal broukat s melodií, která se dovnitř linula otevřeným oknem.

„Tak co, už mi věříš?“ zazubil se a odložil knihu. Geralt neodpovídal. Marigold přistoupil k oknu a vyklonil se z něj, s širokým úsměvem zamával několika elfím slečnám, které zrovna procházely s průvodem kolem. Zamávaly mu nazpátek a začaly se mezi sebou chichotat. Měly na sobě kroje podobné Dobroččinému. Dlouhé, zdobené pentle vlály na všechny strany, ale i přesto se nikteré dívce nezašmodrchaly do rozpuštěných vlasů. Průvod popošel a tentokrát pod oknem prošla skupina mladíků ve vyšívaných košilích s vestičkami a ve velkých zdobených kloboucích. I jim Marigold rozverně zamával a dostalo se mu podobného pozdravu. Laškovně mrknul na blonďáka uprostřed a poslal mu vzdušný polibek. Blonďák vesele vyskočil a polibek chytil. Než se Marigold nadál, průvod zase popošel a mladík byl ten tam.

„Neprovokuj mě,“ zabručel Geralt a posadil se do křesla, ve kterém předtím seděl bard.

„Ale nebuď pruďas, vždyť jsem mu jen zamával,“ zakřenil se Marigold.

„Já myslel těma řečma.“

„A to by se ti líbilo.“

„Ano, Marigolde, skutečně by se mi to líbilo,“ povzdechl si zaklínač. Marigold k němu hned přiskočil a zezadu ho objal.

„Nebuď bručoun. Vykašli se na to a pojďme si ven trochu zatancovat.“

„Já netancuju.“

„Naposledy tady na banketu jsi tancoval jak divý,“ připomněl mu Marigold a políbil ho na tvář. Geralt zaklonil hlavu a opřel se o bardovu hruď.

„Co tady do hajzlu zase děláme,“ zabručel.

„Sedíme a bručíme. Vždyť říkám, pojďme si zatancovat!“

„Marigolde,“ povzdechl si Geralt a zavřel oči. „Z tohohle čouhá pořádný průšvih.“

„Nad tím jsi měl přemýšlet dřív, než jsi Dobročce kývnul, ne?“ položil Marigold bradu na Geraltovu hlavu. „To je tahleta Vleta vážně tak šílená?“

Geralt polknul. Hlavou mu proběhl poslední rozhovor, který s vládkyní před lety vedl. Tenkrát po něm hodila trůnem. Ne, že by z ní měl zaklínač strach, ale v jejích očích už tenkrát bylo… Cosi. Cosi, co nevěstilo vůbec nic dobrého.

„Obávám se, že to bude mnohem horší, než Dobročka předpokládá,“ řekl nakonec.

„Nu což, ty se s tím stejně popereš. Budeš mít po ruce celou hromadu elfů, přece to nemůže být tak zlé.“

Geralt se jen chabě usmál a natáhl ruku, aby usměvavého barda pohladil po vlasech.

„Snad máš pravdu,“ vydechl. „Snad máš pravdu.“

Vykročili na nádvoří a hnedle je přivítala skupina děveček. Byly mladší než dívky, na které prve Marigold mával z okna, a jejich sukně nebyly tmavomodré, nýbrž čistě bílé. Dvě z nich se k nově příchozím vrhly, vlepily jim hubičku na tvář, a s pomocí přítelkyň oběma připevnily na prsa velkou ozdobnou kokardu, z níž dlouhé stuhy sahaly Marigoldovi až k pasu. Rozezněla se hudba, jeden ze starších elfů hlasitě zajuchal, a všichni se jali tančit. Marigold s chutí popadl kolem pasu dívku, která mu vlepila hubičku na tvář, a pustil se s ní do kola. Geralt se jen pousmál a prodíral se dál houfem okrojovaných elfů.

_Mamičko, tatíčku, nevolejte Tondu,_

_Dneska po tanečku s novým chlapcem dondu._

_Toníček milý je a moc mu to sluší,_

_Ale zpívat neumí a má špinavý uši_

Geralt se zachechtal. Vždycky považoval za nadmíru vtipné, když odměření elfové na chvíli zapomněli na svou hranou ctihodnost a pýchu a vrátili se ke starým dobrým zvykům. A písním. A pivu. Popadl první korbel, který se kolem něj mihnul a zhluboka si loknul. Ach, ano, takové pití na západě už dávno neměli. Rozhlížel se kolem. Na nádvoří se tancovalo a každý, kdo zrovna s někým nerozprávěl nebo nejedl, zpíval spolu s rozkošnou elfkou, která stála s cimbálkou na stupínku a energicky odzpívávala svůj part písně. Zrovna se konaly pozdně letní hody, kterými elfové vítali podzim a s ním snad i dobrou sklizeň. Uviděl naproti u vchodu postávat Tichoslava. Jeho kroj byl tmavě zelený a netvořila jej pouhá košile s vestou, nýbrž celý dlouhý kabátec. Z klobouku mu trčela bažantí pera, která ladila s jeho tmavými vlasy. Usmáli se na sebe a oba lehce pokývali hlavou. Pak se však ozvala rána a Tichoslav se rozběhl do míst, odkud se ozývalo zoufalé kňučení Jaroboje. Všechno je tedy, jak se zdá, při starém, pomyslel si Geralt a znovu si pořádně loknul černého, křišťálově čistého piva. Postavil se k jednomu z nosných sloupů arkád a sledoval veselí. Hudba na chvíli utichla. Děvečka na stupínku popadla housle, a než se stačili tanečníci mezi sebou vystřídat, zanotovala znovu:

_Zejtra nemůžu do mlýna jít_

_Budem s Aninkou políčko plít_

_Mlynářští mládenci pořád mě zvou,_

_Já už mám doma Aninku svou._

Geralt sledoval, jak se Marigold točí v kole, tancuje s děvčaty a baví se s mládenci a jednoznačně si užívá zábavu a pozornost, kterou mu všichni věnují. Opřel se o sloup a klepal nohou do rytmu nové písničky. Nezdálo se, že by se mělo na Stříbro co každou chvíli hnát velké neštěstí. Ucítil sevření na levé paži. Nijak silné, ale bylo tam. Pousmál se, aniž by se ohlédl.

„Nazdárek, Radbode,“ prohodil a znovu se napil. „Teď ne. Nevidíš, že se dobře bavím?“ Radbod jen znechuceně zabručel. Stisk zesílil, a to už vysoký elf táhl Geralta arkádami do druhého patra. Měli odtud krásný výhled na celé nádvoří, na všechny tanečníky, zpěváky a hodovníky. Geralt se zvesela opřel o kamenné zábradlí a odmítal se na Radboda podívat.

„Ani mi neřekli, že už jsi přijel,“ zabručel elf. Stál zpříma jako pravítko a upřeně na zaklínače hleděl.

„No, ale jsem tady a teď už to víš. Tak?“

„Tak? Tak jsi za mnou měl přijít, měli bychom přece probrat, co se děje a proč jsme tě zavolali.“

„Mluvil jsem s Dobročkou a všechno vím.“

„Dobročka neví…“

„Hele na takový prkotiny nemám čas, kamaráde,“ zabrumlal Geralt a protáhl si s hlasitým zamručením záda. Postavil se před Radboda s širokým úsměvem, za kterým se ovšem neskrývalo nic jiného než čirá nenávist. Položil elfovi ruku na rameno a naklonil se k němu. „Příště, až budete chtít někoho, kdo se nechá rozsekat místo vašich mužů v první lajně, najmi si obyčejné lidské žoldáky. Budeš to mít levnější,“ řekl medovým hláskem. Pak se beze slova otočil a pochodoval po schodech dolů, zpátky do davu. Samozřejmě ho však následovaly Radbodovy kroky. Obratně Geralta předběhl a zastoupil mu cestu. I když teď stál o schod níž, pořád si s Geraltem koukali více méně do očí. Jen ty Radbodovy byly na rozdíl od zaklínačových opět značně podlité krví a znavené.

„Ve skalách jsou obři. Ničí nám pole a kradou koně. Potřebuju, abys s tím něco udělal.“

Geralt se zamračil.

„Počkej, počkej… Takže tys mi psal kvůli obrům?“

„Ano,“ přitakal elf. „Potřebuji, abys nás jich zbavil. Nebo nám aspoň řekl, jak na ně.“

„Ale Dobročka…“

„Dobročka o tom nic neví, tohle je čistě má záležitost. Dostal jsem příkaz od krále to vyřešit, tak to řeším.“

„Ale Dobročka…“

„Přestaň do toho pořád tahat Dobročku, u všech svatých Geralte, má trpělivost není nekonečná!“ osopil se na něj Radbod.

„Radbode, kamaráde,“ popadl ho Geralt kolem ramen a usmál se na elfí pár, který procházel kolem nich. S tímto na první pohled zjevně falešným úsměvem vyvedl Radboda zpět na arkády, kde byl přeci jen větší klid. „Poslouchej, Dobročka mi poslala sokola ve stejný den, co ty. To jste se nedomlouvali?“

„Proč bychom se domlouvali, jeden sokol přece bohatě stačí. A ona o tomto problému nic neví, stará se přece o jiné věci.“

„No… To mi ale taky mohlo dojít,“ podrbal se Geralt za uchem. „Koukni, nemyslíš si, že by ti vaši obři mohli mít něco společného s Vletou?“

„Tak o tohle jde? Ona si tě sem přitáhla na Vletu?“ odfrkl si Radbod. „Patetické.“

„Hele jestli mě tu chceš urážet…“

„Geralte, elfí záležitosti by měly zůstat mezi elfy. Do tohohle se nesmíš motat.“

„Ale to jsem jí říkal taky,“ povzdechl si zaklínač. „Jenže, když tak nad tím přemýšlím, celý ten tvůj obří problém se mi nějak nezdá. Takže… No, domluvíme se takhle. Nejdřív si pořádně užiju tadyhle tu vaši parádu, pojím, popiju, dobře se na to vyspím…“ Radbod jej probodával zlým pohledem. „A zítra se pustím do těch vašich skal a obhlédnu to. A kdyby to mělo přece jen něco společného s Vletou, vypadnu a už mě tu neuvidíte. Platí?“

„Platí,“ broukl Radbod.

„Výtečně. Tak se uvidíme ráno.“

„A hlídej si toho svého barda. Jestli se s ním spustí některý z mých mužů, ať si mě nepřeje.“

„Neměj strach, je úplně neškodný,“ máchl Geralt rukou a pustil se znovu po schodech dolů, aby si nechal dolít korbel. Pak se postavil na své oblíbené místo u jednoho z pilířů a sledoval dění. Začínalo se pomalu smrákat, ale vzduch byl horký a všichni byli v dobré náladě. Pážata a posluhovačky začaly rozsvěcovat louče na ochozech, aby na sebe osazenstvo i přes padající tmu vidělo. Jaroboj, stejně jako jeho bratr oděný v zelený kabátec a klobouk s bažantími pery, se zrovna vytrácel s jedním z krojovaných mládenců z nádvoří pryč. Veselko, nádhernější než kdy dřív v modrostříbrném vyšívaném kroji, protáčel po place elfku, se kterou ho Geralt viděl už před lety na banketu. Bran a Dřítek seděli u jednoho z mnoha stolů a celý večer mezi elfy popíjeli. Dobročka a její děvčata po většinu večera tancovala bez mužů ve velkém kruhu. Marigold se vesele vybavoval se skupinkou mladíků v čele s Milorádem. Nakonec ho skupinka popadla a vysadila na stupínek vedle elfky, která právě dozpívala další píseň, a celé nádvoří začalo tleskat. Marigold s naprosto falešnou skromností chvíli protestoval. Tohle divadýlko měl nacvičené nazpaměť a z nějakého důvodu mu na něj ještě stále všichni skákali. Nakonec se otočil k cimbálce, chvíli se na něčem domlouvali, a pak z plna hrdla spustil:

_Honem vzbuďte všechny spáče,_

_máme tady zaklínače!_

_Přiveď tetku, přiveď stréčka,_

_posaďte se do kolečka!_

_Přiveď tetku, přiveď stréčka,_

_posaďte se do kolečka!_

_Zvědaví jste, to bych prosil!_

_Tolik příšer, co on skosil,_

_nemá na svém účtu snad_

_ani velký kníže Vlad!_

_Nemá na svém účtu snad_

_ani velký kníže Vlad!_

A Marigold pokračoval, dokud neodvykládal celé dobrodružství, které spolu prožili už ani sám nevěděl kde. Už ani sám nevěděl, co z toho, co Marigold zpíval, byla pravda, a co si vymyslel proto, aby se mu to celé líp rýmovalo. Společnost se ale velmi dobře bavila, tleskala do rytmu a na každý refrén se k němu s chutí přidala. Geralt usrkával pivo a usmíval se na svého milého barda, který jej v davu očima našel až během poslední sloky.

_A tak končí příběh muže,_

_který stáhl gryfa z kůže!_

_Támhle stojí, zakřič, hej!_

_Zaplať mu a práci dej!_

_Támhle stojí, zakřič, hej!_

_Zaplať mu a práci dej!_

Zatímco celé nádvoří zahřímalo potleskem a výrazy díků, Geralt pozdvihl svůj korbel a připil Marigoldovi, který na něj stále upřeně hleděl. Vypadal jako kdyby byl v sedmém nebi, užíval si pozornost, miloval potlesk, ale ze všeho nejvíc ho těšil úsměv zaklínače. _Jeho_ zaklínače. Očima zabloudil k východu. Pak se podíval zpátky na Geralta. Ten kývnul. Nechal si znovu naplnit korbel a vydal se davem, který už zase čile tancoval do rytmu cimbálky, k velkému podchodu, který vedl z nádvoří do uličky, ze které přišel celý hodovní průvod. Tam si zalezl hezky do stínu, aby nebyl tak na ráně, a čekal.

„Ach, tady je můj spanilý princ,“ uslyšel smích. Marigold se namáčkl za ním do malého stinného koutku, vytrhl mu z ruky korbel a celý ho vypil. Pak hlasitě vydechl. „Páni, to má teda říz! Ne jako ty chcanky tam u nás.“ Korbel odložil na římsu a zazubil se.

„Copak, už tě to tam nebaví?“ poškádlil ho Geralt.

„To bych přímo neřekl, ale…“ bard mu začal upravovat ozdobnou kokardu připnutou k černé košili. „Jen mi přišlo trochu líto, že já si užívám a ty stojíš úplně sám.“

„Rád stojím sám.“

„Ale to mě neomlouvá. Měl bych se svému zaklínači věnovat, no ne?“ zazubil se Marigold. Vzal Geralta za ruku a propletl své prsty mezi jeho. Geralt ucítil heřmánek mísící se s vůní černého piva. Nic nenamítal, když se k němu Marigold natisknul. Naopak, položil mu ruku na zátylek a přitáhl ho k sobě, aby ho dravě políbil.

„Tak co jste s Radbodem vymysleli?“ zamumlal Marigold mezi polibky.

„Zítra ráno musím do skal,“ zabručel Geralt. Zajel rukou Marigoldovi do vlasů a lehce zatáhl. Bard zaúpěl, z části bolestí, z části vzrušením.

„Do hajzlu, taky by ti mohli dát aspoň den volna,“ zamručel a kousl zaklínače do rtu. Zadívali se jeden druhému do očí. „Tak pojď,“ zašeptal konečně Marigold. Popadl Geralta za zápěstí a vydali se zpět do jejich pokoje. Měli pro sebe celý večer, celou noc. Pokaždé, když už se jim zdálo, že společnost utichá a oslavy končí, ozvalo se oknem další zajuchání a začala hrát nová písnička. A oni se mohli znovu oddat jeden druhému, protože věděli, že ve Stříbře momentálně neexistuje jediný elf, který by je mohl vyrušit.

Ráno Geralt málem vyletěl z kůže, když ho probudil pták, který mu přistál přímo na hlavě. Vletěl dovnitř oknem, které se přes noc nenamáhali zavřít, a kloval Geralta tak dlouho, dokud se neprobudil a neohnal se po něm. Pták se usadil na opěradlo křesla a čekal. Když se Geralt pokusil vymanit z Marigoldova objetí, bard se zavrtěl a zavrčel: „Zapomeň.“ Nedovolil zaklínači vstát, dokud sám nebyl dostatečně vzhůru na to, aby se vymotal z postele a našel veškeré své svršky, které skončily rozházené po celém pokoji. Geralt, ještě nahý, se vypravil k jejich návštěvníkovi a odmotal mu z drobné nožky svitek pergamenu. _Jsme doma. Hodně štěstí. E._ Pousmál se, pohladil ptáka po břiše a pošeptal mu, že může letět domů. To pták také udělal. Oblékali se mlčky, i když si navzájem podávali kusy oblečení a náhodně nalezené boty, i když si vyměňovali letmé doteky rukou a rozespalé úsměvy. I když se ani jednomu z nich nechtělo z provoněné a vyhřáté ložnice. Věděli, že mají práci, a že zakázky se neodmítají. Geralt už si dávno zvykl, že přesvědčovat Marigolda, aby zůstal doma, nemělo žádný smysl. Konec konců, bard už několikrát prokázal, že si osvojil jisté dovednosti, díky kterým dokáže i z nejdivočejších situací vyváznout vcelku, ačkoliv možná lehce pochroumaný. A tak se vydali na snídani, kde už je čekal Radbod i s Náclavem. Oba se v jídle spíše nimrali, když si Geralt s Marigoldem přisedli naproti nim. Pustili se s chutí do jídla, přeci jen noc pro ně byla docela náročná, a mlčeli.

„Náclav půjde s tebou,“ šel rovnou k věci Radbod. Mluvil tiše, tak, aby je neslyšely žádné cizí uši.

„S námi,“ opravil ho Geralt, ani nezvedl hlavu od krajíce chleba se šunkou a vejcem.

„Marigold s námi přece nemůže,“ ohradil se zamračený Náclav, ale Geraltův uštěpačný úsměv mu byl dostatečnou odpovědí. Povzdechl si. Nepromluvili celou cestu až ke skalám. Šli víc než půl dne na koních. Klepna byla rozmrzelá, protože si nestihla po dlouhé cestě dostatečně odpočinout, a Geralt ji celou cestu chlácholil šepotem. Marigold si broukal, zatímco se nechal nést statným grošákem, a Náclav o několik kroků před nimi vedl tuto žalostnou výpravu skrze poničená pole. Už měli skály na dosah.

„Vidíš?“ zabručel. „Půlka pole podupaná, půlka spálená… Tady všude dřív rostla řepka.“

„Vždyť je to stejně jen smradlavej žlutej prevít. Aspoň budete mít ve studnách napřesrok víc vody,“ zachechtal se Marigold, ale Náclavovi to evidentně nepřipadalo vůbec vtipné.

Geralt shlížel na pole z Klepnina hřbetu a něco si pro sebe mručel.

„Co říkáš?“

„Že tohle pole nepošlapal žádný obr. Koukej. Tohle udělala spousta malých nohou. Ne jedno velké chodidlo.“

Náclav chvíli přemýšlel. Pak zastavil svého černého koně.

„Geralte,“ řekl ledově chladně. „Měli bychom zmizet.“

„Proč, protože tu není žádný obr? To přece víme už od včerejška,“ prohodil Marigold a s Geraltem oba v klidu propochodovali kolem Náclava. Ten němě otevřel ústa, ale hned je zase zavřel. Zamračil se. Mohlo mu být jasné, že jsou tihle dva zase o krok napřed.

„Slíbils, že když to nebudou obři, zmizíš a nevrátíš se,“ dohnal je Náclavův černý hřebec.

„Omyl. Slíbil jsem, že zmizím, když to bude mít co dělat s Vletou. A to ještě nevím.“

„Nemůžeš myslet vážně, že bys…“

„Ale jó, jdeme dovnitř,“ prohodil ledabyle Marigold.

„Ty teda rozhodně nikam nejdeš,“ syknul Náclav.

„Tak ho zastav,“ zazubil se Geralt. „Fakt, zkus to. Ale varuju tě, že je strašně učenlivý. Už ode mě zvládl okoukat, jak jedním trhnutím vykloubit chlapovi jak hora rameno.“

„Jo, hodí se to, když tě někdo ošmatlává v hostinci, doporučuju,“ dodal Marigold.

„Geralte,“ zavrčel Náclav. „Nevíš, do čeho se ženeš.“

„A ty to snad víš?“ pousmál se Geralt. „Jen si promluvíme.“

„Do háje, Geralte, vypálili nám dva hektary polí, myslíš, že si budou chtít povídat zrovna s tebou?!“ vypěnil Náclav.

„No tak bude mluvit Marigold,“ odvětil Geralt, který si očividně užíval, že může svého elfího přítele dohánět k šílenství. Konečně začínal chápat, co na tom Marigolda tak strašně baví. „A nesahej na mě, buď tak hodný,“ dodal, když koutkem oka spatřil, jak Náclav zvedá ruku k jeho rameni.

„Ksakru, že já se vždycky nechám uvrtat do takový sračky,“ zaklel Náclav. Geralt s Marigoldem na sebe mrkli a tichounce se zachechtali. Nebylo nic lepšího než vidět elfa, který ztrácí hlavu. Zastavili se.

„No tak, Náclave, děláme si z tebe legraci. Přemýšleli jsme o tom skoro celou noc.“

„Tedy, s jistými přestávkami,“ zazubil se bard.

„Chci si s nimi jen zkusit promluvit. Nechci s nikým bojovat, pokud to nebude nutné, ale Stříbro potřebuje vědět, na co se připravit. Jestli se Vletě podařilo naverbovat i půlelfy, jste ve velkém průšvihu. Jestli jsou tu jen na dovolené, snad se vám povede hezky se spřátelit. Posily do boje, který vás čeká, přijdou jen vhod.“

„Do boje?“ zamračil se Náclav. Geralt se posmutněle usmál. Před očima mu přeběhlo několik scén, které mu zjevila na Zelném statku Alannah.

„Marigold bude mlčet, slibuju,“ ujistil Náclava. Marigold souhlasně kývnul. Náclav si zhluboka povzdechl, ale nakonec souhlasil. Vydali se ke vchodu do skal, které byly tak vysoké, tak tmavé, že Marigoldovi naháněly hrůzu. Ani průsmyk, kterým museli procházet s Francisem a Ezrou, nepůsobil tak děsivě, jako malá skulina, která se šklebila v téměř černé skále. Všichni tři seskákali z koní, které uvázali u nejbližšího stromu, a postavili se ke vchodu. Geralt poručil Marigoldovi, aby se natiskl ke skále hned vedle vchodu a čekal.

„Haló?!“ zakřičel dovnitř. Jeho hlas se tříštil o stěny a ozýval se zpět ozvěnou. „Přišli jsme si jen promluvit!“ pokračoval Geralt. Počkal, až jeho hlas v dlouhé chodbě utichne, a pak mluvil dál. „Jsme tři! Já a dva kamarádi!“

V tu chvíli s Náclavem oba bleskurychle uskočili třem šípům, které pročísly vzduch. Proletěly kolem nich a zmizely kdesi v dálce.

„Jsme ozbrojení, ale nechceme bojovat!“ křikl Geralt. Zornice měl rozšířené a zíral do černočerné tmy. „Chceme si jen promluvit! Chceme, abyste přestali ničit pole kolem skal!“

„Co jseš zač?!“ ozval se vysoký hlas.

„Říkají mi Geralt!“ křiknul zaklínač nazpět. „Mí přátelé se jmenují Marigold a Náclav!“ Z chodby se ozvalo kysele zachechtání.

„Vědmák, elf a člověk. To je mi teda dobrá skvadra. Jestli chcete mluvit, musíte si nás najít!“

„Dobrá tedy,“ pokýval Geralt uznale hlavou. „Na jedno kolo schovky, myslím, máme čas.“

Kývnul na Marigolda a popadl jej za ruku.

„Náclave, ty ve tmě vidíš, že?“ zeptal se ještě elfího druha. Ten kývnul a kontroloval si výstroj. „Tak běž prosím poslední a kryj nám záda. Tyhle potvůrky rády útočí zezadu.“ Marigold se oklepal, zády mu projela vzpomínka na ostrou bolest, kterou cítil kdysi dávno u Mědína, když se poprvé s příslušníkem půlelfí rasy potkal. Geralt na něj povzbudivě pohlédl a lehce mu ruku stiskl. Vydali se do útrob skal.

Šli v tichosti a našlapovali zlehka. Všichni tři napínali uši, ale nezdálo se, že by se kdekoliv v jejich blízkosti někdo pohyboval. Jediné kroky, jediné výdechy, které slyšely, byly ty jejich. Šli dlouho, předlouho, v naprosté tmě a tichu, a Marigold byl rád, že Zaklínač svírá jeho ruku. Věděl, že tak činí jen proto, aby se mu slepý bard nikde neztratil. On však musel uznat, že nevěděl, jak by se cítil, kdyby v tomto podivném vlhkém prostředí neměl žádnou oporu. Občas se mu zdálo, že neslyší Náclavovy kroky a přepadla ho panika. Elf se za nimi však vždy znovu objevil. Geralt si na druhou stranu připadal mnohem méně osamocený. Co chvíli viděl, jak se před nimi mihl pár světélkujících očí. Daleko, tak, aby je smrtelník pouhým okem nespatřil, ale dostatečně blízko na to, aby si mohly protivníka ve tmě prohlédnout. Začal se cítit divně. Jako kdyby se mu pomalu, pomaloučku obracel žaludek. Marigold mu pevně stiskl ruku. Geralt nereagoval. Marigold zatáhl, až se Zaklínač zastavil.

„Zakryjte si uši,“ špitnul bard.

„Cože?“

To už se mu ale žaludek otočil úplně. Jako kdyby mu od palců na nohou až do konečků bílých vlasů projela podivná dunivá vlna. A znovu. A znovu. Vycítil rytmus, ale bylo mu to k ničemu. Viděl, že Marigold si dřepnul a zakryl si dlaněmi uši. Nic nečekal, popadl Náclava, stáhl ho dolů, a oba udělali totéž. Najednou mu podivné dunění naplnilo i uši. Myslel, že mu prasknou bubínky, že se mu rozskočí hlava, že se pozvrací. Byl to zvuk, jaký nikdy dřív neslyšel. Ne zvířecí, ne lidský. Podivný, hluboký, elektrizující zvuk. Ucítil ruku u svého pasu. Instinktivně chytil cizí zápěstí, které se dralo k jílci jeho mečíku. Po pohmatu poznal ruku Marigolda. Bard se mu nejspíš snažil něco říct, zaklínač jej však neměl šanci slyšet. Před očima mu ve tmě poskakovaly vlny ve stejném rytmu, jako pulzující zvuk, který svíral jeho vnitřnosti. Marigold vytasil jeho meč a zmizel kdesi ve tmě. Geralt se pokusil vyrazit za ním, ale sotva zavrávoral a padl zpět na kolena. Pozvracel se. Místo vnitřností měl klubko hadů. Ozvala se tupá rána. A další, a ještě jedna. A zvuk konečně ustal.

„Geralte?!“ ozval se chodbou Marigoldův hlas. „Náclave?! Jste v pořádku?!“

Geralt se vyškrábal na nohy, ale musel se přidržet skalní zdi. Náclav vedle něj vypadal úplně stejně otřeseně, a podle pohledu v jeho očích se mu také nepovedlo udržet snídani v žaludku.

„Heleďte, nechci vás nějak rušit, ale nemohli byste za mnou dojít? Nemám tušení, kde jsem!“ křiknul udýchaný Marigold. Zaklínač s elfem se tedy vydali za jeho hlasem. Geralt hluboce oddechoval, vnitřnosti se mu pořád kroutily, jak se jim zachtělo, a měl co dělat, aby se znovu nezlomil v pase a nevyvrhnul všechno, co v něm zbývalo. Byl lehce dezorientovaný a ze všeho nejvíc si chtěl sednout. Došli na malé rozcestíčko a následovali Marigoldův hlas vlevo. V tom kolem nich vzplály louče. Geralt se prudce zastavil a Náclav, stejně omámený jako on, do něj zezadu vrazil. Oba se zapotáceli a trvalo jim notnou chvíli, než si jejich citlivé oči zvykly na tlumené oranžové světlo.

Ve slepé uličce stála skupinka drobných postav. Všechny měly husté, kudrnaté vlasy, placaté nosíky, a nesahaly jim výš než po prsa. I když se lišily barvou očí, vlasů i kůže, v obličeji vypadaly všechny velmi podobně. A všechny třímaly v rukou malé nožíky vyhotovené z ostrých kamenů či příhodně tvarovaných střepů. Hleděli na ně hbitými a pozornými očky. V jejich středu stál Marigold, bledý a vyděšený k smrti. V puse měl narvaný kus špinavého hadru a ruce mu držel zkroucené za zády vysoký muž, který mu zároveň druhou rukou držel pod krkem Geraltův mečík. Promluvil Marigoldovým hlasem.

„Nazdárek!“

Náclav zavrčel.

„Ksakru… Mohlo mě to napadnout…“

„Copak, copak?“ zazubil se Marigoldův věznitel. „Myslel jsem, že těch pár vypálených políček nebude pro tak velký a chrabrý národ žádný problém.“ Během promluvy se jeho hlas úplně proměnil. Najednou byl hluboký, sametově jemný. Geralt stále ještě mžoural přítmím, snažil se prohlédnout si muže co nejlépe. Jeho pleť byla hnědá, ale měla nezdravý nádech, jako kdyby muž už léta neviděl slunce. Tedy, muž – pod hřívou dlouhých vlasů si Geralt všiml špičatých uší. Elf byl štíhlý, ale dle postavy šlo o válečníka. Čím víc na něj Geralt zíral, tím víc mu připadalo, že mu připomíná Náclava. Pouze jeho vlasy byly černé, tak černé, že se zdálo, že pohlcují všechno světlo kolem. A hýbaly se. Samy od sebe se hýbaly.

„Pusť ho,“ zavrčel Geralt.

„Tady nebudeš nikomu poroučet, vědmáku!“ rozkřikl se po něm jeden z půlelfů, drobný černovlasý mladík. Přiskočil ke Geraltovi a vší silou ho udeřil do břicha. Zaklínač povolil všechny zábrany a útočníka bez okolků od hlavy k patě pozvracel. Půlelfové se znechuceným halekáním uskočili nazpět a elf, který svíral Marigolda, na pár vteřin ztratil pozornost. I ta malá chvilka však bardovi stačila. Udělal krok stranou, vymanil jednu ruku z elfova sevření, prudce se otočil a druhou rukou vší silou trhl. Černovlasý elf bolestně zaskučel a padl na kolena, vykloubená paže se mu bezvládně houpala podél těla. To už Marigolda udeřilo rovnou několik pěstí současně. Náclav i Geralt skočili kupředu, Geralt vší silou zařval a dupnul. Rázová vlna odhodila všechny půlelfy od barda, který přiskočil ke svým přátelům a podal Geraltovi zpět jeho mečík.

„Tak. A teď mi řekněte, co se tady sakra děje,“ zavrčel zaklínač. „Slyšeli jste mě. Přišel jsem si jen pro…“ zarazil se a hlasitě říhnul. Žaludek ho stále tak úplně neposlouchal. „Jen promluvit.“

„To ti tak věříme!“ zaúpěl zrzek, který se škrábal na nohy.

„To, že říkal?“ zabručel černovlasý elf. Horko těžko se škrábal na nohy. Byl zpocený, bledý a jednoznačně trpěl velkou bolestí. „Proč jste mi to neřekli?“

Půlelfí banda mlčela.

„Kdybyste, vy hlavy dubové, dávaly aspoň občas pozor, co vám říkám, věděli byste, že zaklínač nikdy neporuší slovo,“ zavrčel. Ztěžka se opřel o kamennou stěnu a bolestně zaúpěl. „Omlouvám se vám, kdybych to věděl, nezaútočili bychom…“

„A tohle ti mám zase věřit já?“ zašklebil se Náclav. Bez okolků vykročil kupředu, nehledě na půlelfy, kteří zaujali bojové pozice. Beze slova černovlasého elfa popadl a nahodil mu s hlasitým lupnutím rameno zpátky. Černovlasý elf bolestně heknul, ale jeho tvář prozrazovala okamžitou úlevu. Podali si ruce, i když Geralt neviděl v jejich očích žádné sympatie.

„Geralte, tohle je Ruslav zvaný Ztracený. Ruslave, Geralt z Rivie,“ zabručel Náclav. „A jeho přítel, bard Marigold.“

„Jste se posrali?“ zavrčel Ruslav. „Si sebou přivedete barda. Vždyť bych ho zamordoval jednou rukou.“

„Myslíš tou vykloubenou?“ prsknul naštvaně Marigold. „A vůbec, co je to tady u vás za zvyky…!“

Marigolda umlčel Geralt jednoduše tím, že mu položil ruku na záda. Bard si vzpomněl, že slíbil, že bude mlčet, a tak nechal zlost jednoduše bublat uvnitř a házel na všechny kolem nevraživé pohledy.

Náclav nic nečekal a přešel rovnou k věci.

„Ruslave, musíte přestat,“ řekl klidně. „Naše pole jsou pro nás důležitá, nejen kvůli obživě, ale i kvůli obětinám. Vypálili jste nám obětní místo.“

„Ale hovno musíme,“ zabručel Ruslav.

„Myslím to vážně.“

„No to já taky.“

„Hele, Geralte, prostě ho párkrát šťouchni mečem, nebo se ničeho nedoberem,“ zabručel Marigold, ale hned zase ztichl, když na něj všichni upřeli pohledy.

„Chápu, v jaké jste situaci. Jestli potřebujete jídlo, rádi vám nějaké dáme.“

„Velký kulový chápeš,“ zamumlal Ruslav.

„Vleta postupuje z východu,“ zabručel Geralt. „Vyhnala vás z Kralických hor.“

Ruslav posmutněl, ale mlčel.

„Chtěli jste Stříbro přesvědčit, že se k němu blíží obři. Na východě nejsou zaklínači, kteří by elfům pomohli, a elfové sami si na obry netroufnou. Chtěli jste Stříbro obsadit a přečkat tam Vletin výpad.“

„Je to pravda?“ zamračil se Náclav. „Ruslave, ty pitomče, to tu svou dutou hlavu vážně k ničemu nepoužíváš?!“ rozkřikl se. „To sis vážně myslel, že se celé Stříbro, celá pevnost, tisícovky elfů, jen tak spakujou a vypadnou?!“

Ruslavovy vlasy se zavlnily a zakryly bolavé, nyní zajisté nateklé rameno.

„Nekřič na mě, Náclave, prosím tě,“ povzdechl si. „To si vážně myslíš, že téhle bandě půlelfů velím já? Ti si nenechají poroučet od nikoho.“

„No od někoho zjevně, když se dostali až sem.“

Ruslav si promnul spánky a chvíli přemýšlel.

„Pojďte,“ řekl nakonec a vykročil kolem Náclava zpět k rozcestíčku, které již bylo osvětlené, stejně tak, jako ostatní skalní chodby.

„To nemyslíš vážně!“ zapištěl jeden z půlelfího společenství. „Přece je jen tak nemůžeme dovést až k nám! Vždyť sem dovedou ostatní a vybijou nás!“

„Nikdo nikoho vybíjet nebude,“ řekl klidně Ruslav. Pokynul všem, a tak se tato podivuhodná skupinka v dlouhém špalíru vydala do srdce skal. Marigold šel samozřejmě poslední. Už mu nebylo souzeno věřit půlelfovi za zády.

Jak tak pochodovali střídmě osvětlenou uličkou, louče za nimi jako na povel zhasínaly. Geralt si byl vcelku jistý, že s tím měl co dočinění Ruslav. Ten šel rychlým krokem, ale dlouhé černé vlasy za ním vlály, jako kdyby utíkal. Vskutku podivný chlapík, pomyslel si. A znal se s Náclavem, což dělalo čím dál podivnějšího chlapíka i z něj. Znovu pocítil podivné dunění. I tentokrát je cítil až v žaludku, ale ten se mu neobracel. Skála kolem nich začala rytmicky vibrovat a zvuky byly čím dál hlasitější.

„Bubny,“ špitl za ním Marigold.

„Tady se ti bude líbit, barde,“ zachechtal se zrzavý půlelf. „Není nad pořádnou muziku.“

Náhle se před Ruslavem rozestoupila skalní stěna. Před nimi zela obrovská jeskyně, taková, že by se na ni vešla tři celá Stříbrnská nádvoří. Na stěnách byly v provizorních držácích louče, a u vysokého stropu se mihotalo několik světelných koulí. Marigold zamžoural na podivnou, kroutící se jednolitou masu uvnitř. Geralt však jasně rozeznával jednotlivé hlavy, oči, tváře, údy…

Zvuky bubnů se rozléhaly a tříštily o skalní klenbu. Bubeníci, desítky bubeníků rozestavěných kolem stěn, vytvářeli podivný rytmus, pravidelný, ale přesto klokotavý, agresivní a hravý zároveň. Na skalním výčnělku přímo naproti nim stál půltucet půlelfích mladíků a žen. Dupali, tancovali a do rytmu křičeli verše v jemu neznámém jazyce. Dav pod nimi, ta změť rukou, nohou a kudrnatých hlav, jim křikem odpovídal. Rytmicky se svíjel, poskakoval, otáčel se, jako hladina moře, kterou zmítá silný vítr.

_„Přiveď stíny sem k nám,_

_do míst, odkud už neutečou,_

_přiveď stíny sem k nám,_

_do míst pro bohy-vyvrhele stvořených…“_ přeložil Marigold slova písně, kterou právě střídavě křičeli předříkávači na skalním výstupku a celý dav. Oklepal se. Byla to mystická podívaná. Každý jeden půlelf v davu se zdál být v jakémsi transu. Zadíval se na Geralta, ale ani ten nic podobného nikdy předtím neviděl a byl uchvácený, tak jak jen zaklínač být může.

„Běžte zpátky na hlídku,“ zavelel Ruslav půlelfí bandě. Ti neotáleli a zmizeli v tmavé chodbě. Pak elf zdravou rukou pokynul nově příchozím a znovu vykročil. Vedl je po sotva vyšlapaných kamenných schodech přímo dolů do jeskyně. Geralta do nosu praštil silný pach potu. Bodejť by ne, v jeskyni bylo příšerné horko. Pak ucíítil ještě něco.

„Ajéje…“ pípnul Marigold, když konečně sešli až do spodního podlaží, kde se odehrával celý tanec. Konečně pochopil, proč mu celý dav přišel tak jednolitý. Téměř nikdo nebyl oblečený. Zpocená těla se proplétala jedno s druhým, odevšud čouhaly ruce a nohy, které jako kdyby nepatřily k žádným tělům… Když se prodírali podél skalní stěny davem, Marigold pevně chytil Geralta za ruku a táhl jej za sebou. Věděl, co s ním takové prostředí dělalo. Geralt se však ze všech sil snažil soustředit. Nezíral do davu kvůli pachu feromonů, potu a chtíče. Zajímalo ho něco úplně jiného. V davu se skrývalo mnohem víc než půlelfi. Viděl lidi. Vysoké, fousaté chlapy se svaly jako hora. Ženy, které si krásou nezavdávaly s nádhernou Alannou a sílou se statným Francisem. Viděl elfy a elfky s tvářemi poznamenanými bojem. Většina z nich měla kůži potetovanou černými linkami. Viděl stříbrné hlavy elfů ze severu. Všiml si několika kněžek, dívek, které znal z chrámu Nenneke. Viděl muže, kterým chyběly ruce. Ženy, které přišly o prsy v boji, z nichž jedna byla dle erbu vytetovaného na hrudi jednou z Dobroččiných cvičenek. Půlelfy a půlelfky, vychrtlé, zmořené dlouhou chůzí. A ti všichni se tiskli jeden na druhého. Líbali se, dotýkali se, hladili rány, ať už čerstvé či dávno časem zahojené. Muži líbali ženy, ženy svíraly v objetí další dívky, mladíci zajížděli dychtivými prsty do vlasů svým druhům. Tohle nebylo hnízdo půlelfů. Tohle bylo útočiště všech zatracenců a vyhnanců.

Ucítil silný stisk Marigoldovy ruky a zrychlil. Ruslav je vyvedl po dalších úzkých schůdcích nahoru do malé skalní komnaty. Byla zabydlená, leč prázdná.

„Nejsou tu,“ řekl mladík stojící u vchodu. „Odjely.“

„No to je mi teda pěkný,“ zabručel Ruslav. „Tak co s váma?“ otočil se na návštěvníky.

„Co kdybys nás prostě někde posadil a vysvětlil nám, co se to tu u všech čertů děje?“ zamračil se Náclav.

O několik chvil později seděli v odlehlé místnůstce, neuměle vytesané do kamene. Bylo v ní chladno, ale o to tam byl čistší vzduch. Zaklínače konečně netížila těžká atmosféra tanečního sálu, či co to vlastně u všech ďasů bylo. Bubny k nim doléhaly jen z dálky, a tak se všichni mohli soustředit. Ruslavovi pomohl Náclav zavěsit pochroumanou paži, rozesadili se kolem chladných zdí, a zadívali se na černovlasého elfa.

„Nacházíte se v Rozvalinkách. Je to místo poslední záchrany pro vyhnance z různých míst. Prvně sloužilo pouze pro půlelfy, které začali vyhánět jak lidé, tak elfové. Půlelfi jsou však národ sdílný, rádi se podělí s každým, kdo se ukáže jako dobrý přítel. Proto se k nim brzy začali přidávat všichni možní dobří lidé. A elfové. Ženy, které se nechtěly ve vesnici vdát za nechutné hulváty. Muži, kteří tíhnou k lásce jiných mužů a byli proto vyhozeni z armády. Elfky, které nechali na pospas osudu polomrtvé na bojišti. Zrazení elfové, jejichž vladaři nedostáli svého slova…“

„Nájemní vrazi,“ zabručel Náclav a probodával Ruslava pohledem. Ten na chvíli zmlknul a hleděl na něj nazpět stejně pichlavýma očima. Nakonec se jeho slova rozhodl ignorovat a pokračoval.

„Žije se nám tu dobře. Všichni nově příchozí si rychle zvyknou na půlelfí tradice. Na dnešek připadá svátek odchodu léta, jak jste si asi všimli.“

„Ale Rozvalinky tu přece nemohou být déle než pár let,“ poznamenal Geralt.

„To je pravda. Naše útočiště se neustále stěhuje. Je nás zde několik, kdo třímají Moc, více či méně. Umíme Rozvalinky schovat a přenést tam, kde je bezpečno. Bohužel, posledních několik let jsme prošli východ křížem krážem. Z každých hor nás vyženou. Každou vesnici nám vypálí. Nemůžem si ani v klidu vytřít zadek, aniž by po nás lidi nebo elfové neplivali.“

„Tak proto se rozšířily ty řeči,“ ozval se Marigold. „Vyženou vás lidi od západu, tak jdete na východ a elfové si myslí, že je chcete přepadnout. Vyženou vás elfové z východu, táhnete na západ, a lidé si myslí, že jim přicházíte vypálit vesnice.“

„Ba, ba…“ povzdechl si Ruslav. „V čele nás Zatracených jsou dvě dívky. Snaží se, co mohou, půlelfi je poslouchají, i ten největší chlap z nich má nahnáno a respektuje je. Ale s Vletou nic nenadělají. Na kočovný život už jsme si dávno zvykli. Chůze nás vysiluje, ale nezabije nás. Ale zbraně nemáme. Vleta je nám v patách, nenávidí nás, chce nás zničit za to, že jsme jí prý zhuntovali kus lesa,“ odplivl si. „Kdo z nás by lezl do té její hnusné zavšivené díry, ani králíci tam nežijou…“

„Pořád nechápu, jak jste si mohli myslet, že se Stříbro prostě sebere a odejde,“ zakroutil hlavou Náclav.

„Kdyby bylo po mém, zkusili bychom už dávno Stříbro požádat o pomoc,“ přiznal Ruslav. „Ale co mám dělat s takovou skvadrou půlelfů? Jsou zlatí, ale v hlavě mají nasráno. Nechtějí škemrat u elfů. Nechtějí přijít o svou čest. Jako kdyby ještě nějakou měli.“

„Pokud Vleta opravdu přichází tak rychle, jak si myslíme, nemáme dostatek lidí, abychom ji zastavili,“ opáčil Náclav. „Přidejte se k nám. Jsem si jistý, že král by vám byl schopný poskytnout dočasné přístřeší a spolu Stříbro ubráníme.“

„Neznáš je, Náclave,“ smutně se pousmál Ruslav. „Kdybysme vyhráli, co pak? Tihle diblíci by chtěli ve Stříbře navždycky zůstat, král by to nechtěl dovolit, a co. Pozabíjeli bysme se tam navzájem.“

„Věř, že není nic, co by mi udělalo větší radost, než kdybych ti mohl konečně prohnat šíp hlavou,“ zašklebil se Náclav.

„Nápodobně.“

Úzkými chodbami se rozlehl zvuk lesního rohu. Ruslav tiše zaklel a vyskočil na nohy. „Nikam nechoďte, hned budu zpátky,“ zabručel a vyběhl z komnaty. Zaklínač, bard a elfí válečník zůstali sami.

„Tak už nám konečně řekneš, co je zač?“ zabručel Geralt a upřel pohled na Náclava. „A odkud se znáte? Protože nevím jak tady Marigoldovi, ale mě přijde značně podezřelé, že se znáš s někým, kdo se vydává za skalního obra.“

Náclav protočil oči a opřel se o stěnu tak pohodlně, jak to jen šlo. Shrnul si vlasy za uši a zahleděl se do země.

„Odkud začít,“ povzdechl si. „S mou matkou už se znáš, Geralte, že ano. Takže si dokážu představit, že ti napovídala spoustu věcí o mě a Radbodovi.“

„Zmínila se.“

„A určitě jsi slyšel tu povídačku o tom, že spolu nemůžeme být kvůli Všemyslovi a kvůli kodexu a Radbod je dědic trůnu a já nejsem urozený a bla bla bla,“ povzdechl si. „Koukni, věc se má tak, že já s Radbodem jsme… No, jsme zkrátka nejlepší přátelé. Kdyby mě Radbod miloval, dávno by se vykašlal na královské povinnosti a bylo by nám dobře.“

„Jenže tě nemiluje.“

„Ne.“

„To mě mrzí, Náclave,“ špitl Marigold. Poprvé od chvíle, co se poznali, vypadal Náclav zranitelně. Seděl před nimi, vzpřímený, v koženém brnění, ozbrojený až po špičaté uši, a stejně Marigold cítil, že by ho jedním dobře zvoleným slovem mohl poslat na smrt.

„Když jsme se poznali, Radbod měl přízvisko Chrabrý. Je skvělý válečník a byl v rotě mého otce. Byl… Byl vážně neskutečný… Jenže se mu podařilo zamilovat se do jistého přítele. Do přítele, o kterém nevěděl, že je na zámku s úplně jinými úmysly. V té době už jsme byli kamarádi. Já samozřejmě o všem věděl a štvalo mě to, ale nikdy bych si nedovolil mluvit mu do života nebo mu nějak kazit štěstí. Byl neskutečně šťastný. A pak jeho přítel zemřel. A s ním zemřel i Radbod, kterého jsme znali. Stalo se z něj to, co vidíte teď. Úplná troska. Unavená, zničená, smutná…“

„Jenže jeho přítel nezemřel,“ špitl Marigold. „Tu píseň znám, zpívá se na západě za řekou Ryjí. Jeho přítel byl na hradě, aby si ho získal na svou stranu a v nejbližší možné chvíli jej zabil. Stříbro by přišlo o následníka trůnu. Teda, o Stříbře se tam nezpívá, ale dokážu si to dost dobře představit.“

„Jenže tenhle elf se k tak hroznému činu nemohl donutit,“ usmál se smutně Náclav a dal tak celému Marigoldovu příběhu za pravdu. „Ruslav Radboda nikdy nemiloval. Byl na hradě, aby ho chladnokrevně zavraždil, ale Radbod mu v boji několikrát zachránil život. Čest mu nedovolila provést to, co mu bylo předurčeno.“

„A tys na to přišel,“ hádal Geralt. Náclav kývl.

„Dal jsem si pět a pět dohromady. Ale bylo příliš pozdě. Byli jsme uprostřed boje, daleko za skalami. Pomáhali jsme lidské vesnici ubránit se před nájezdníky. V jednu chvíli jsem se otočil a viděl, jak Ruslav napřahuje meč. Chtěl Radboda setnout. Zezadu, když pomáhal raněnému. Jako největší zbabělec. Bodnul jsem ho mečem přímo pod žebra.“

„A Radbod to viděl?“ zatajil se Marigoldovi dech.

„Dalších několik let nás neviděl vůbec nikdo,“ špitnul Náclav. „Ztratili jsme se. Do úplné nicoty.“

„Říkal jsi, že byl k tomu úkolu Ruslav předurčený. A tys mu v tom přesto zabránil,“ přemýšlel nahlas Geralt. „Tak proto jsi tenkrát zmizel?“

Náclav tiše kýval a zarýval pohled do zaprášené země.

„Nevím, jak se to stalo. Ani proč se to stalo. Vlastně ani dobře nevím co se přesně stalo. Když jsme se znovu objevili, byli jsme na pusté pláni u Blavikenu. Daleko za horami, daleko od domova… Moje vlasy byly hnědé a drsné jako sláma. Ty jeho zase černé jako uhel. Já třímal v ruce stříbrný meč. On zjistil, že ovládá Moc. Zařekli jsme se, že nikdy nepovíme, co se mezi námi v té podivné nicotě přihodilo. Slíbil jsem jsem Ruslavovi, že když zmizí a nikdy se nevrátí, nic Radbodovi ani králi neřeknu. Vezmu si to, co chtěl udělat, do hrobu a rozhlásím, že je mrtvý. Nikdo jej nebude hledat, nikdo na něj nevypíše odměnu, jen… Jen ať nechá Radboda na pokoji…“

„Měl bys mu to říct…“

„Proč?“ uchechtl se Náclav suše. „Takhle mu zemřel milenec, ale vrátil se mu přítel. Kdybych mu to všechno řekl, vrátili by se mu do života jen dva zrádci.“

„To chápu,“ zabručel Geralt. „Ale proč tedy neodejdeš? Proč se tak trápíš po jeho boku, když bys mohl být s jiným a šťastnější?“

„A ty bys odešel od Marigolda?“

„Popravdě, už to několikrát udělal,“ zašklebil se bard.

„Teď ne,“ hodil po něm zlý pohled Geralt.

„Vy dva jste taky případ,“ zachechtal se Náclav. Nálada se mu lehce zvedla, otřel si oči a protáhl se. „Vždycky, když mi můj život připadá podivný, narazím na vás, a dojde mi, jak jsem na tom pořád dobře.“ Marigold s Geraltem se zasmáli také. Náclavovi oba moc dobře rozuměli.

Ozvaly se rychlé kroky. Zvuky bubnů z dálky ustaly. Do kamenného kamrlíku nakoukl Ruslav. Jeho vlasy se vlnily a hemžily a jeho oči byly ustarané.

„Náclave, potřebuju, abys poslal sokola,“ řekl a evidentně se přemáhal, aby jeho hlas zůstal klidný. Tři hrdinové vyskočili na nohy. Za Ruslavem se míhaly další a další postavy. Všichni utíkali.

„Co se děje?“

„Vleta.“

„Co sem poslala?“ zamračil se zaklínač.

„Ne, Geralte. Vleta. Je tady.“

Nedokázal si dost dobře představit, co přesně viděli vojáci na hradbách Stříbra. Z východu se k opevněnému městu blížil dlouhý průvod půlelfů protkaný zbloudilými lidmi a elfy. Za nimi se valil černý, neproniknutelný dým. V čele procesí pochodovali Geralt, Náclav a Marigold na koních a za nimi v malém hloučku ta hrstka Zatracenců, kteří uměli používat Moc. Žena s dlouhými zlatými vlasy a sluncem a měsícem vytetovanými na tvářích nesla vak, který, i přes to, že byl vyroben z tlusté, drsné kůže, lehce světélkoval. Dva muži ji podpírali, neboť na svém rameni nesla tíhu celých Rozvalinek. Nebo toho, co v nich zbylo.

Dřív, než se stačili všichni dostat ze skalního bludiště ven, vtrhla dovnitř celá smečka chachajů. Ani Ruslav dost dobře nechápal odkud. Rozvalinky přeci měly být nedobytné. Jenže Vletino šílenství se nedalo rovnat s žádným normálním dobyvatelem. Chachajové trhali vše, co se hýbalo. Obrovské kočkovité šelmy byly schopné i chlapa jako horu jedním mávnutím tlapy odhodit na druhou stranu jeskyně a jejich tesáky neměly nejmenší problém překousnout i tu nejtlustší kost. Kdo se nestačil ozbrojit, neměl šanci. A ten, kdo stačil, neměl šanci o nic větší. Náclav s Marigoldem už byli dávno venku, aby poslali sokola se zprávou o šíleném plenění do Stříbra. Geralt měl jen pár chvil na to, aby se rozhodl. V hlavě slyšel svou dobrou přítelkyni Lutonu. _Vykašli se na to, neřáde. Ať uděláš cokoliv, stejně tě poplivou. Nepomáhej jim. Vezmi Marigolda a zmizte. Tohlencto není tvoje věc, ani trošku._ Jenže když viděl, jak velkou síní létají zbědovaná pohublá těla půlelfů, žen, mužů, dětí, všech, kdo se snažili jen přežít v nehostinném světě, který jim nepřál, musel zasáhnout. Slib, který dal Radbodovi a Náclavovi šel stranou. Teď přišla chvíle naplnit slib, který dal Dobročce. Spolu s Ruslavem a několika dalšími válečníky se mu podařilo zahnat krvelačné šelmy do úzké slepé chodby. Chlupatí obři se neděsili žádného nepřítele, ale z ohně šíleli jako nejmenší domácí kocour. A tak zlatovláska pochodující za nimi nesla nejen Rozvalinky, ale i hordy těl, které v nich zůstaly. Ať už šlo o těla lidská či příšeří.

Celou cestu mlčeli. Geralt neustále naslouchal, jestli se nepřibližují synchronizované kroky vojska nebo dusot koňských kopyt. Nevěděli přesně, kolik mají času. Mohli jen doufat, že do Stříbra dorazí včas, a že elfové ve Stříbře se budou schopni včas nachystat. Náclavovi přistál na rameni sokol. Rychle mu odmotal pergamen z nohy a podal ho Geraltovi.

_Prošli skalami. Jsou vám v patách. Jezdci, vojáci, hordy. Mají s sebou Mohérské modrooké vlky. Opatrujte se. R._

Ruslav moc dobře věděl, že se ve Stříbře nesmí ukázat. Zůstal tedy blízko skal, aby svým přátelům mohl poslat patřičný vzkaz. Slíbil, že zmizí a ke svým přátelům se navrátí hned, jak budou moci opustit elfskou pevnost.

Ta se teď rozprostírala před Geraltovýma očima. Upíral na ni žluté oči a modlil se ke všem bohům a bohyním, na které stejně nevěřil. Ozvala se dvě dlouhá zatroubení. Geraltovi spadl kámen ze srdce. Jedno zatroubení by znamenalo, že společnost není ve Stříbře vítána. Tři by znamenala, že jim bude bez řečí otevřena brána. Neměli tedy jistotu, že se dostanou dovnitř, nicméně byl tu prostor k vyjednávání, a to špinavému a zpocenému zaklínači bohatě stačilo. Když dojeli až k vyschlému příkopu, zastavili. Geralt čekal, že se na hradbách objeví Radvan. Možná Radbod nebo Dobročka. Jaké překvapení bylo, že se na hradbách objevili všichni, a to i včetně samotného krále Všemysla. Ten vypadal vznešeně a rozvážně, ale zároveň značně rozmrzele. Neměl na sobě brnění, ale oděv, který ho halil, jasně napovídal, že brnění patří přímo na něj.

„Vítejte u bran Stříbra,“ zvolal. „Náclave, Geralte, Marigolde, vy tři jste samozřejmě vítáni a můžete kdykoliv vejít. Co se vás ostatních týče… Záleží, co jste ochotni nabídnout za vstup do našich bran.“

„Přestaň si hrát na vznešeného krále, Všemysle,“ zvolal nazpět Geralt. „Prokaž svou šlechetnost a vpusť Zatracence dovnitř. Jsou zranění a vyhladovělí. Přišli o spoustu přátel, přišli o rodiny. Vpusť je dovnitř a pomoz jim.“

Všiml si naprosto vyděšeného pohledu Dobročky. Hleděla na něj vytřeštěnýma očima a lehce zakroutila hlavou. Král se zamračil.

„Geralte z Rivie, jak se opovažuješ takto hovořit se samotným králem?“ obořil se na něj. Geralt se však nedal zviklat.

„Sám jsi je do hor vyhnal, králi. Sám se o ně teď postarej. Dej jim zbraně, pomůžou ti bránit tvé město. Vyžeň je a sám se Vletě nikdy neubráníš.“

„Mí válečníci jsou nejsilnější na celém východě, zaklínači!“

„To říká i vévoda z Jesenky se svými třemi rytíři!“ zahalekal Marigold. Tentokrát ho Geralt ani neokřikl. _Vysírání elfů_ , jak tomu sám říkal, bylo jeho oblíbenou činností, a s Marigoldem se jim v tomto ohledu většinou velmi dařilo.

„Člověče!“ zaburácel Všemysl. „Jak si můžeš dovolit srovnávat mne, krále, s nějakým špinavým sedlákem z horní dolní!“ V tu chvíli už Dobročka po jeho pravici málem omdlévala. Radbod se plácl do čela a upřel trýznivý pohled na Náclava. Ten na sobě však nedával nic znát. Moc dobře věděl, že Geralt s Marigoldem dělají to jediné, co mohou. Vznešenost vznešeností nelze ubít.

„Je mi jedno, jestli jsi sedlák, půlelf, nebo samotná Melitelé!“ křiknul nazpět Marigold. „Zadek si utíráme všichni stejně a jestli nepustíš tyhle zbědované chudáky dovnitř, jsi stejně bídné stvoření jako ti prašiví chachajové, co je trhali ve skalách na kusy!“

Všemysl naprázdno otevřel ústa, ale nebyl schopen slova. Pohledem propaloval zaklínače i barda. Bylo těžké odporovat někomu, kdo měl pravdu, nehledě na to, jak netaktním způsobem se na to snažil poukázat. V králi se bila pýcha se svědomím. Pozorně si prohlédl celé procesí. Zbědované obličeje a oči upřené do udusané země. Vlasy ožehlé plameny. Potrhané haleny a bosé, rozdrásané nohy.

„Náclave,“ zvolal nakonec. „Co mi k tomu řekneš ty?“

„Nemám co bych řekl, králi. O můj život nejde. To jich se musíš zeptat.“

Král se zadíval na zlatovlasou ženu. Ta se vymanila ze sevření svých dvou pomocníků a roztřeseně vykročila kupředu. Stoupla si na samý okraj příkopu a hleděla elfímu králi přímo do očí.

„Nemáme mnoho, králi Všemysle, vznešený vládce Stříbra. Ale máme spoustu rukou, které mohou třímat meče, a nohou které dokážou utíkat. Nikdy ti neodpustíme, cos nám a našim přátelům provedl. Ale stejně tak nikdy nedopustíme, aby tvoji lidé skončili jako my.“ Pozvedla světélkující vak, který se jí houpal na rameni. „Dej nám přístup do podzemí. Děti a stařešinové tvého města se budou moci schovat s našimi raněnými v Rozvalinkách. To ti nabízíme za vstup.“

Král se otočil a chvíli rozmlouval se všemi, kdo s ním stáli na hradbách. Nakonec beze slova odešel. Radbod mávl rukou, ozvala se tři krátká zatroubení a těžká dřevěná brána se spustila přes příkop. Průvod půlelfů se vydal do města, o kterém se většině z nich nikdy ani nesnilo.

„Zabiju tě. Přísahám, že tě jednou zabiju,“ vrčela Dobročka, když navlékala Geralta do nového koženého brnění. Bylo o něco těžší, než byl zvyklý, ale o to bylo tlustší a odolnější.

„Taky jsem rád, že jsi v pořádku,“ usmál se na ni zaklínač.

„Myslím to vážně. Už jsem viděla, jak tě moje holky na králův pokyn rozstřílí na kusy.“

Marigold se zachechtal.

„A ty buď zticha!“ osopila se na něj Dobročka. „Máš na něj zatraceně špatný vliv! Kdyby bylo po mém, nechám tě za ty řeči venku zpráskat!“

„To by sis moc nepomohla. Marigold si výprasky docela užívá,“ zazubil se Geralt.

„U svaté Badb, komu jsem co udělala, že se musím potýkat s takovejma dvouma klackama,“ zavrčela Dobročka a pevně utáhla řemen na Geraltově boku. Zkontrolovala všechny přezky a za každý plát pořádně zatáhla, aby se ujistila, že brnění za žádných okolností nespadne.

„Tak dobrá. Zopakuj mi to,“ zabručela. Geralt spustil povídačku, kterou za poslední hodinu slyšel už stokrát.

„Zabiju všechno, co se hýbe, pokud to nebude elf. Elfů se ani nedotknu, to si musíte vyřídit mezi sebou. Vleta je kráva.“

„To jsem neřekla!“

„Ale myslela sis to.“

„Přísahám, že jestli se z tohohle dostaneš živý, vlastnoručně tě nakopu.“

„Myslíš _vlastonožně_?“ zazubil se Marigold.

„Ty buď zticha! A někde se schovej a nepřekážej! Jednou jedinkrát během boje zaslechnu ten tvůj debilní smích a první šíp, co se mi dostane pod ruku, letí tvým směrem!“

„Rozkaz, madam!“ ležérně zasalutoval Marigold a věnoval jí jeden ze svých okouzlujících úsměvů.

„Čekám tě za pět minut dole,“ zavrčela válečnice na Geralta a zmizela.

Marigold vyskočil ze svého místečka u stolu. Hned stál u zaklínače a vtisknul mu dlouhý polibek. Až teď se mu v očích začaly zračit jisté obavy, které odmítal odhalit před kýmkoliv jiným, než byl Geralt.

„Budeš opatrnej?“

„Marigolde, být opatrný uprostřed bitvy není úplně jednoduché.“

„Já vim, já vim…“ povzdechl si bard. „Tak mi aspoň slib, že se mi tam z rozmaru nespustíš s nějakou potrhlou mantichorou.“

„To ti slíbit můžu,“ zazubil se Geralt a objal barda pevně kolem pasu. Políbil ho na čelo a natiskl svou tvář na jeho. „Bude to dobrý.“

„Jak si můžeš bejt tak jistej,“ vydechl Marigold. Zajel rukama pod kožené brnění, aby se aspoň přes košili mohl dotknout Geraltových zad.

„Vím to.“

„To ti Alannah taky ukázala?“

„Hmm,“ zabručel Geralt. „Ty hlavně zůstaň tady a nezapleť se do žádnýho průseru. Rozumíš?“

„Já a průser? To snad ani nejde,“ pousmál se Marigold.

„Rozumíš?“ zopakoval Geralt vážně. Marigold kývnul a znovu Geralta políbil. Když se od něj chtěl odtáhnout, Geralt jej pevně stiskl a jejich polibek ještě prodloužil.

„Nachystej mi pak lázeň z řepíku a heřmánku, budu trochu pochroumaný,“ zašeptal s úsměvem.

„Jak si přejete, vaše zaklínačstvo,“ odvětil Marigold. Naposledy pohladil Geralta po tváři a odříkal tichou modlitbu. Věděl, že Geralt na žádné bohy nevěří. Ani on sám nebyl nijak silně věřící. Ale dle jeho názoru vyřčená modlitba nikdy nemohla ublížit, i kdyby neměla nijak pomoct. Pak se Geralt zahleděl z okna. Mihnul se za ním velký, temný stín. Z nádvoří se ozývaly rozrušené hlasy.

„Tak zatím.“

Geralt vytasil meč a rozběhl se k oknu. Jedním skokem se vyhoupl na římsu, a ve chvíli, kdy se velký stín přiblížil znovu, skočil. Když Marigold okno zavíral, viděl na nádvoří mrtvé tělo obrovského chlupatého netopýra, kterému mezi očima trčel Geraltův meč.

„Blbej den, co,“ zabručel a zaplul do útrob hradu.

Už byla skoro půlnoc a vřava neustávala. Do hradu se sice nikdo z nepřátel nedostal, i tak tam bylo víc než plno. Marigold běhal z komnaty do komnaty, ze sklepa do sklepa, z věže do věže, hledal, střádal, dokola si nahlas opakoval, co všechno musí přinést, a ke komu daná věc poputuje. Sám se dvakrát nehrnul do boje, to však neznamenalo, že nemohl pomáhat. Staral se v útrobách hradu o zraněné, nosil vodu žíznivým a jídlo hladovým. Hledal místa, kde by si vysílení vojáci a znavené válečnice mohly odpočinout. Předával zprávy z jednoho křídla do druhého a chytal zbloudilá elfí děcka, aby je odvedl zpět do Rozvalinek. Při každé možné příležitosti vyběhl do nejvyššího poschodí a sledoval, jak boj probíhá. Než se setmělo, hemžilo se to venku bílými vlky. Kolem hradu poletovali netopýři, gryfové, dokonce by přísahal, že za hradbami v příkopu zahlédl i kikimoru. Nebo to byl možná jen obrovský pavouk. Tak jako tak, nebylo to nic, s čím by Geralt měl větší problémy, pokud by se na něj zároveň nesesypala horda lesních elfů. Na nádvoří se objevil další párek chachajů, ale do těch se s chutí pustila skupina půlelfů. S dlouhými meči v ruce byla tato malá stvoření nebezpečnější než celá armáda elfů.

Teď však Marigolda zaujalo něco jiného. Hleděl na oblohu. Ta jako kdyby se znenadání rozjasňovala. Vždyť je teprve půlnoc, pomyslel si, přeci čas nevzal nohy na ramena a neutíká jak o závod. A pak to uviděl. Namodralá aura, tak silná, že se zdálo, že rozsvěcuje i samotné nebe, vycházela z blížícího se monstra, které se objevilo na obzoru, nebo přesněji – z jezdce na něm. Obrovitý černý vlk s modrými pruhy v srsti a zářícíma bílýma očima, stvoření, o kterém Marigold nikdy předtím ani neslyšel, natož, aby je viděl, mílovými skoky uháněl přímo k rozborcené bráně. Na jeho hřbetě seděla žena. Drobná, světlovlasá, s obrovskou polámanou korunou na hlavě. V ruce třímala dřevěnou hůl s krystalem připevněným na špici. Z ní vycházela ta podivná záře, která začínala Marigolda oslepovat. Pak si všiml dvou stínů, které neslyšně pluly vedle vlka. Z ničeho nic oba vzplály jasně modrým plamenem. Vystřelily ze země a mířily přímo na hrad. Marigold rychle, jak jen mohl, seběhl na nejbližší balkon. Naklonil se z něj, tak aby jej všichni na nádvoří slyšeli, a zplna hrdla zavřískal:

„Vleta je tady! Vleta je za branou!“

Ozvaly se dvě hromové rány a s Marigoldem se zatřásl celý svět. Balkon povolil, a i s bardem se sesunul rovnou na nádvoří.

Geralt, který právě vytrhl svůj meč z mrtvého těla obřího pavouka, postřehl důvěrně známou modrou barvu Marigoldova kabátce, který se mihl mezi padajícími troskami. Rozběhl se, ale nezvládl doběhnout včas.

„Marigolde?!“ zakřičel. Hlas už měl ochraptělý. Zmateně těkal očima po hromadě suti.

„Jsem v pohodě! Nic mi není!“ ozval se Marigoldův roztřesený hlas zpod hromady cihel a kamení.

„Jsi si jistý?!“

„Jo! Jdi si po svejch!“

„Dobře, vrátím se pro tebe později!“

Rozhlédl se. Střecha východního křídla se propadla. Hrad byl v plamenech. Nu což, hasit modrý plamen nemělo smysl, o to se budou muset postarat mágové. Přehodil si meč do druhé ruky a našel ve vřavě očima Dobročku. Kývli na sebe a rozběhli se k bráně. Než však stačili doběhnout ke zbytkům dřevěného mostu, Vletin vlk jedním skokem přeskočil příkop i je samotné. Geralt oněměl úžasem. Bylo to impozantní stvoření. Bohužel však páchlo smrtí.

Nádvoří naplnil Vletin šílený smích. Vrhl se k ní dobrý tucet elfů v čele s Radbodem a Náclavem, ale s prvním máchnutím hole všichni skončili v sutinách. Černý vlk začal řádit. Trhal, cupoval, žral, drásal kohokoliv, kdo se k němu přiblížil. Radbod už stál na nohou a vytahoval luk. Nepřibližoval se, ale zatímco jeho muži zahlcovali vlka výpady, on soustředěně mířil, tětivu natisknutou na tváři.

Geralt sáhl k pasu a vytáhl lahvičku s lektvarem. Pokud byl někdy ten správný čas jej použít, bylo to teď. Vleta bude těžký oříšek. Ve chvíli, kdy se jeho zornice roztáhly a kolem očí mu naskočily černé mapy, Dobročka jej naposledy chytila za paži.

„Víš, co jsme si řekli.“

„Jo. Vleta je kráva.“

S těmi slovy se rozběhl přímo do válečné vřavy. Ostatní stříbrnští vojáci a válečnice se stáhli, aby se postarali o další vlnu Vletiných přívrženců, která začala proudit na nádvoří. Geralt se na pouhý zlomek vteřiny zadíval Radbodovi do očí. Ten lehce přikývl a bezděky namířil šíp úplně jiným směrem. Vydechl. Pustil tětivu. V tu samou chvíli Geralt hromově zařval. Vlk se k němu překvapeně otočil. Zaklínač sekl mečem a podařilo se mu přetnout šlachy v obrovské zadní noze. Vlk bolestně zařval a vzepjal se. V tu chvíli mu vletěl šíp přímo do ucha. Vleta překvapeně hekla, a i s vlkem se svalila na dlažbu zbrocenou krví. Vlk sebou na zemi ještě chvíli škubal, pak jeho srdceryvné skučení ustalo. Geralt neměl čas litovat toto přenádherné stvoření. Jako jedním dechem se k Vletě rozběhl on, Dobročka i Radbod. Než se nadál, vletěl po hlavě přímo do posledního nevyskleného okna nádvoří. Rázová vlna vycházející z Vletiny hole mu vyrazila dech. Ihned za ním proskočil Náclav a pomohl mu vstát. Vleta stála uprostřed nádvoří a s šíleným řevem kosila jednoho vojáka za druhým. Užívala si, smála se, tancovala bosýma nohama v potocích krve, které byly stále hustší a hlubší.

„Vystřel jí tu věc z ruky,“ štěkl Geralt.

„Já zas tak dobře střílet neumím…“

„Kde je Radbod?“

Vyklonil se z okna. Radbod ležel v bezvědomí na odlehlé straně nádvoří. Náclav zasténal a už už chtěl vyskočit na římsu a běžet za ním, Geralt ho však zastavil.

„Sežeň Veselka.“

„Nazdárek,“ ozval se za nimi Veselkův zvonivý hlas. Byl oblečený ve stříbrnské zbroji, ale pod ní měl zářivě modrou košili, takovou, kterou nosili vojáci ze severu. Byl zpocený a udýchaný, ale Geralt se přistihl, že je skoro až _naštvaný_ tím, jak dobře Veselko i uprostřed krvavého boje vypadá.

„Kde ses tu sakra…“

„To je fuk, pojď sem,“ popadl ho Náclav za rameno a přitáhl ho k oknu. „Dokážeš jí vystřelit tu hůl z ruky?“

„To nejde, je dlouhá, tak velkou sílu šíp nemá,“ zakroutil hlavou Veselko. „Ale můžu zkusit trefit ten kámen.“

„Ten nerozbiješ,“ odvětil Geralt. Dobře věděl, že po tak hladkém krystalu každý šíp sklouzne.

„Vsadíme se?“

„Veselko, na to teď není čas!“ osopil se na něj Náclav. Geralt mu však hbitě podal ruku.

„Deset zlatých.“

„Dvanáct.“

„Platí.“

Rychle si potřásli a Veselko si sundal rukavice. Odkopl ze země několik cihel a kusů omítky, které by mu mohly bránit v pevném postavení, a z toulce vytáhl šíp se stříbrným hrotem.

„To není fér,“ zabručel zaklínač, kterému už teď bylo jasné, že sázku prohrál.

Veselko po něm střelil šibalský úsměv a postavil se. Natáhl tětivu, vyčkával… Geraltovi se zdálo, že tam stojí snad sto let, během kterých se Vletě podařilo zneškodnit půlku stříbrnského vojska. Veselko však čekal. Sotva dýchal, nemrkal, soustředil se. Jako kdyby se z něj stala nádherná mramorová socha.

„Ty prašivá čarodějnice!“ ozval se Dobroččin chraplavý hlas. Rozběhla se s mečem přímo proti královně, která se s šíleným výrazem ve tváři otočila. V tu chvíli Veselko vystřelil. Vleta šíp mávnutím hole odrazila. Ten však dopadl na hrudní plát Dobroččina stříbrného brnění, kde zanechal hlubokou rýhu, se zařinčením se odrazil, a pak se jeho špička zabodla přímo doprostřed velkého zářícího krystalu. Ten puknul a roztříštil se na několik kusů. Vleta zaječela a odhodila hůl. Místo toho před sebe natáhla obě ruce a Dobročka se zastavila. Nemohla se hnout. Geralt s Náclavem proskočili oknem a hnali se k ní, ale brzy zůstali uvězněni ve stejně hustém vzduchu. Geralt mohl sotva mrknout. Nohy ani ruce ho neposlouchaly.

„A hele, tak ten prašivý zaklínač je tu taky,“ zatrylkovala Vleta. „Aspoň tě nebudu muset nikde hledat. Děláš mi jen samou radost.“

„Nemysli si, že to budeš mít tak jednoduchý,“ zavrčel Geralt skrz zatnuté zuby.

Vzduchem zasvištěl další šíp. Tentokrát se však odrazil od neviditelné bariéry, která se kolem Vlety rozprostírala. Rozhořčeně zahalekala a jedním mávnutím ruky shodila celou stěnu, za jejímž oknem se schovával střelec Veselko. Ten stačil včas utéct, nebyl však schopný najít další vhodnou palebnou pozici.

„Jste naprosto patetičtí,“ zakňourala Vleta. „Zavolat si na mě jako posilu tu půlelfskou tlupu? Když se mi nedokážete postavit ani vy? _Čistokrevní_ elfové? Čekala jsem od vás víc. Čekala jsem, že si trochu víc užijem.“ Sevřela ruce v pěsti. Geraltovi se z hrdla vydral bolestný výkřik. Stahovaly se mu všechny vnitřnosti, jako kdyby se něčí obrovské ruce snažily všechny jeho orgány zmáčknout do jedné koule velikosti golfového míčku.

„Jste ubohé krysy! Zničili jste mi království a mysleli jste si, že vám to jen tak projde!

Ucítil v ústech krev. Zuby ho rozbrněly, jako kdyby právě doběhl maraton, kolena se mu třásla. Upustil meč. Vedle něj se ozvalo bolestné zasténání Dobročky. Jen koutkem oka viděl, že se jí z nosu spouští čerstvý pramínek krve.

„Nejste nic! Jen figurky na šachovnici! Jen ubozí žoldáci, které si na hodnou holku najal váš _ctihodný_ král! A kde je teď! Schovává se vevnitř se svými nejbližšími a doufá, že za něj odvedete špinavou práci! Není ani schopný přijít sem a podívat se mi…“

Vleta bolestivě hekla. Sevření povolilo a Geralt klesl v kolenou. Naštěstí se stihl rychle zmátořit, popadl meč a bleskurychle vyrazil kupředu. Za Vletou dřepěl Marigold, potrhaný, podřený a celý zaprášený. V ruce svíral drobnou mědínskou dýku, která byla až po rukojeť zabodnutá ve Vletině stehně. Vleta, s novou vlnou šílenství v očích, popadla Marigolda pod krkem a bez okolků jej zdvihla ze země. Marigold postřehl blížícího se Geralta a Vletu pevně chytil za předloktí. Zaklínač se rozmáchl a přetáhl Vletu plochou stranou meče přes obě zápěstí. Vládkyně opět zahalekala, tak nahlas a pronikavě, až se z okolních domů uvolnila další sprška omítky. Pustila Marigolda, ten však nepustil ji. Dopadl na nohy, udělal úkrok stranou, sevřel její paže ještě pevněji a…

„Ty lidskej zkurvysyne!“ zavřeštěla Vleta a po tvářích se jí rozlily slzy bolesti. Obě paže, které Marigold konečně pustil, měla svěšené podél těla a nebyla schopná s nimi pohnout. Visely nepřirozeně nízko.

„Dobrá práce,“ zavrčel Geralt a odtáhl Marigolda, který stále ještě popadal dech, stranou. Vleta padla na kolena. Vyděšeně zírala na své ruce, ve kterých neměla cit, a prskala nadávky na všechny strany.

Přistoupila k ní Dobročka. Ústa měla umazaná od krve, která jí stále stékala z nosu. Oči měla rudé a i diadém na jejím čele byl rozžhavený do ruda. Šla pomalu, potácela se a zakopávala, ale nespouštěla z poděšené Vlety upřený, nenávistný pohled. Postavila se před ni a sevřela meč v obou rukou.

„Jak se opovažuješ,“ zavrčela, „přijít sem v den, kdy slavíme příchod podzimu. Jak se opovažuješ vtrhnout sem se svými vojsky po veškeré pomoci, kterou jsi od nás dostala. Jak se opovažuješ vztáhnout ruku na svou vlastní rodinu.“

Její ledově chladný hlas se nesl tichem. Vřava již dávno utichla. Boj byl u konce. Vleta bolestně zakňourala. Z posledních sil se pokusila vstát. Dobročka učinila výpad kupředu a vrazila jí meč do břicha. Vletin obličej se roztáhl do bolestné grimasy. Dobročka před ní padla na kolena. Hleděly si z očí do očí. Pevně svírala jílec meče v rukou a jedním trhnutím jím v ráně otočila o devadesát stupňů. Vleta zakřičela.

„To máš za všechny moje dívky. Za všechny moje úžasný holky, který se ztratily v tom posraným lese, jen aby zachránily tvůj královskej zadek.“

Vleta se sesunula k zemi. Hned po ní se svalila na špinavou dlažbu i Dobročka. Náclav k ní starostlivě přiskočil.

Geralt se zadíval na nebe. Pak se rozhlédnul. Všude bylo ticho, nikde se nic nehýbalo. Konečně zhluboka vydechl a přitáhl k sobě potlučeného barda. Ovinul kolem něj bolavé, unavené paže.

„A máme to za sebou.“

„No to teda nemáme,“ vyjekl Marigold. Zaklínače od sebe rychle odtrhnul a rozběhl se přes nádvoří.

„Co… Do prdele práce,“ zabručel Geralt a rozběhl se za ním. V nejbližším průchodu se právě ztratil Radbod, který někoho následoval. Drželi se za ruce. Vzápětí za ním vyběhl i Náclav. Všichni sotva pletli nohama a nedařilo se jim Radboda se společníkem dostihnout. Několikrát jim zmizeli za rohem, a když je konečně dostihli…

„Odstup od něj,“ zavrčel Náclav.

Kolem Radboda se omotávaly dlouhé Ruslavovy vlasy. Stáli uprostřed slepé chodby, v pevném objetí, a Radbodovi při jejich polibku stékaly po tvářích obrovské slzy. Nevnímal. Když se od sebe odtáhli, měl oči jen pro Ruslava. Hleděl na něj jako na boží zjevení, hleděl na něj s neochvějnou láskou, tak, jak může koukat jen zamilovaný elf.

„Radbode, pusť ho a jdi pryč,“ zopakoval Náclav hlasitěji. Radbod však neslyšel. Ruslav jej pohladil po tváři a se sladkým úsměvem mu něco pošeptal. Radbod s širokým úsměvem vzlyknul a pokýval hlavou. Natiskl se na Ruslava ještě pevněji. To už Náclav nevydržel. Vystřelil kupředu, popadl Ruslava za zátylek a seknul mečem. Husté chomáče kroutících se vlasů padaly na zem, padaly z Radboda, odmotávaly se z jejich těl, a na zemi se rozplývaly v černou mlhu. Radbod nechápavě hleděl.

„Co…“

To však vzduchem prosvištěla dýka. Radbod heknul a zapotácel se, dýka však jen sklouzla po koženém plátu na jeho hrudi. Blonďatý elf vytřeštil oči a zíral na Ruslava. Ten učinil půlobrat a ohnal se dýkou po Náclavovi, který však jeho úder zablokoval svým mečem. Dýka se Ruslavovi vysmekla a dopadla na zem. Nic však nelenil, otevřenou dlaní udeřil Náclava do hrudi a ten s překvapeným výkřikem odletěl několik metrů vzad a dopadl s dutou ránou na záda. Geralt s Marigoldem vykročili kupředu. Ruslav vytasil meč. To samé udělal i Geralt. Marigold se vrhnul před Radboda a snažil se ho odstrkat stranou, elf se však ani nehnul. Po tvářích mu stékaly další krůpěje slz a nerozuměl ničemu, co se kolem něj dělo. Geraltova čepel zaskřípěla pod úderem Ruslavova ostří. Černovlasý elf cosi zamumlal a jeho mečík se rozpálil do běla.

„Tak ty takhle,“ zabručel Geralt. „No tak nebudeme hrát fér, jak chceš.“ Zapřel se a Ruslavův meč stlačil až dolů k pasu. Pak přesně namířeným švihem udeřil elfa čelem přímo do nosu. Ucítil křupnutí a po obličeji se mu rozlila sprška krve, která proudila z Ruslavova nosu. Ten se zapotácel, ale vzápětí vyrazil znovu vpřed. Úder za úderem, jeden silnější než druhý, si razil cestu zpět k Radbodovi. Ten ve chvíli kdy uviděl rozbitý Ruslavův obličej, vyrazil s děsem v očích vpřed.

„Žádný takový!“

Geralt k němu kvapně natáhl ruku a Radbod bezvládně odletěl k protější zdi. Geralt poklesl v kolenou a vyrazil vpřed. Nebral Ruslava ramenem a přitiskl ho ke kamennému sloupu. Hbitě přejel ostřím meče po hrudním plátu elfova brnění a zastavil se až pod jeho bradou.

„Mluv. Kdo tě zavázal?“ zavrčel. Ruslav však mlčel. Zle se usmíval a drze koukal Geraltovi přímo do očí. Geralt s ním zatřásl, ale Ruslavem to ani nehlo. Tu se znovu vyškrábal na nohy Náclav. Otřesený, ale s pevnou rukou.

„Ustup od něj,“ zavrčel na Geralta. „Nech mě to konečně dodělat.“

„Ne.“

„Ustup od něj!“

„Neustoupím.“

„Geralte!“

„Je předurčený, Náclave. Někdo ho svázal s Radbodovým osudem. Nemůžeš ho zabít, dokud se osud nenaplní.“

„No tak to hned vyzkoušíme…“

„Proč si myslíš, že jste tenkrát zmizeli? Pokusil ses osud změnit a málem se ti to povedlo.“

„Na to ti kašlu. Neměl se sem dostat. Marigold mu měl tu ruku v Rozvalinkách rovnou urvat a byl by pokoj.“

„Takovou sílu nemám,“ zavrčel Marigold z povzdálí.

„Pusť ho, Geralte,“ ozval se z ničeho nic Radbod. Mířil na Geralta lukem. Geralt se však ničeho nebál, Radbodovo tělo se třáslo jako osika.

„Radbode, Ruslan není žádný tvůj milenec. Je tu aby tě zabil a málem se mu to povedlo.“

„Já vím,“ špitl světlovlasý elf. Na špinavých tvářích měl cestičky vyběhané slzami. Horko těžko držel další salvu pláče v sobě.

Tak smutné Radbodovy zelené oči ještě nikdy nebyly. Jakoby se v nich zračil celý konec světa. Geralt ustoupil. Ruslavův meč prosvištěl vzduchem, ale Geraltovi se podařilo včas uskočit. Radbod vystřelil. Šíp se zaryl přímo do tenké škvíry mezi hrudním a ramenním plátem a Ruslav zaúpěl. Šlehl po Radbodovi nenávistným pohledem, zamumlal zaklínadlo a praštil do sloupu za ním. Ozvalo se hlasité třasknutí a Ruslav zmizel. Zatřásla se podlaha, na Radboda, Náclava, Geralta a Marigolda se snesl hustý oblak prachu, a pak jejich uši naplnilo zahřmění. Stěny povolily. Poslední, co Geralt viděl, byl strop, který se řítil přímo na něj.

„Už, už, už. Už jsme skoro tam. No tak, už to bude.“

Slyšel šramocení. Špatně se mu dýchalo. Na hrudi měl podivný tlak. A ta bolest. Vystřelovala mu z ramene do celého těla. Nic neviděl. Všude byla tma.

„Tak, teď tenhle velkej.“

Najednou mohl pohnout nohama. Ucítil chlad na chodidlech. Neměl boty.

„Hýbe se!“

Několik hlasů zahalekalo. Povolil tlak na hrudi. Další vlna chladu. Do očí ho z ničeho nic udeřilo ostré světlo. Zase se mohl nadechnout.

„Je v pořádku!“

„Vážně?“

„Jo, je v pořádku, přineste nosítka!“

Než se mohl rozkoukat, popadlo ho hned několik párů rukou a přenesly ho z nepohodlné podlahy na měkká nosítka. Rozkřičel se, když se někdo dotkl jeho ramene. Spousta hlasů. Rozuměl jen slovu _rozdrcené_ , zbytek slov splynul v šum a ruch. Rozhlédl se kolem. Byl pod širým nebem. Bylo blankytně modré a bez mráčku. Kolem byly sutiny a ruiny. Všude byl prach. Rozkašlal se a tělem mu projela další vlna bolesti. Otočil hlavu na stranu a málem se mu zastavilo srdce. Na nosítkách vedle něj ležel Marigold. Bledý, od krve, potlučený, zaprášený.

„Ne…“ zašeptal. Natáhl k bardovi roztřesenou ruku a dotkl se jeho tváře. S úlevou vydechl, když bard pootevřel blankytně modré oči, teď celé rudé a podrážděné od prachu.

„No zaplať pánibozi,“ zašeptal. „Už jsem myslel, že budu muset uškrtit Dobročku. V tomhle stavu by mi nakopala zadek.“

Geralt se tiše zasmál.

„Ta by ti ho nakopala, i kdybys byl zdravý jak řípa.“

Marigold už neodpověděl. Modré oči se unaveně zavřely a Marigold vysílením usnul.

Ke Geraltovi přidřeply dvě osoby. Otočil hlavu na druhou stranu a zaostřil na jejich obličeje.

„Tak velkej a hraje si s náma na schovku,“ pousmál se Náclav.

„Kdybych byl co k čemu, vyhrál bych,“ zazubil se Geralt. Bolestně vydechl a otřásl se. Rozdrcené rameno ho doslova zabíjelo.

Radbod, zničenější než kdy dřív, mu položil sedřenou ruku na čelo. Zaklínačem projela vlna klidu a slasti, bolest téměř ustala.

„Omlouvám se, Geralte,“ řekl a uhnul před jeho pohledem. „Snad příště, až se setkáme, konečně nebudeš muset napravovat naše chyby.“

Geralt fungující rukou stiskl Radbodovu. „Nic z toho, co se tu stalo, nebyla tvoje chyba. Jsem… Jsem na tebe pyšný. Zachoval ses správně.“ Radbod mu věnoval smutný úsměv. Nicméně, úsměv to stále byl, a to bylo hlavní. Geralt jeho ruku položil na Náclavovu. Ten trochu překvapeně zamrkal, když mu ji Radbod stiskl.

„Náclav ti všechno vysvětlil, předpokládám.“

Radbod kývnul.

„Takže chápeš, že ti lítal celou dobu za zadkem, jen aby tě před tím zmetkem ochránil.

Radbod kývnul. „A že to bude dělat až do chvíle, kdy budu připravený odejít…“

„Tak už se vyser na nějakej smutek, vezmi Náclava a jeďte si někam užít.“

Radbod s Náclavem se zadívali jeden druhému do očí. Pak se tiše rozesmáli.

„Půlka hradu v prdeli a my pojedem na dovolenou,“ zabručel Radbod. Poplácal Geralta po zdravém rameni a spolu s Náclavem se zvedli. „Uvidíme se, až ti bude líp. Zatím si užívej na ošetřovně a doufej, že tě nepoloží vedle Náclavovy mamky.“

„Pořád mě chce zabít?“

„Ne,“ zakřenil se Náclav. „Ale děsně chrápe.“


End file.
